


Rogue Kombat

by Merfilly



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Chirrut and Baze are left behind as the Tournament begins.





	Rogue Kombat

"You think he stands a chance?" 

Baze's low question prompted Chirrut to laugh and then break it off. 

"He might be the chosen one, but Earth has lost the last nine Kombats."

Chirrut then hefted his staff and turned to go back inside the temple. Baze watched him climb all the way to the top, then pause.

"You are thinking."

"Curious why we're not sneaking onto the boat for Outworld."

"Getting ourselves killed alongside Liu Kang will do no good. We must prepare for the fight when Outworld invades."

Baze shrugged, then picked up his own staff and followed Chirrut.


End file.
